


Baby Touch Me

by keroberos



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, he has a dick piercing, im not sorry, tattoo artist johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keroberos/pseuds/keroberos
Summary: Ten wants to get his nipple pierced, and Johnny is his distressingly hot tattoo artist.





	Baby Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'd like to thank [@SensualSicheng](https://twitter.com/Sensualsicheng) for giving me this AU idea, and allowing me to write it! i love johnten and i'd like to think johnny has a neck piece in this world because i enjoy suffering.

The door jingles loudly, signaling Ten’s entrance at the tattoo parlor. He takes in his surroundings, noting the tattoo designs along the walls, the eccentric zebra print couch, and a young man standing behind the long counter, eyes focused on his phone.  
  
“Uh, hey?” Ten clears his throat as he approaches the man, “I had an appointment?”  
  
The crimson haired man looks up briefly, then back to his phone, “Who ya’ here for?”  
  
“Johnny Seo, for 2:30.”  
  
“Alright, just take a seat. I’ll let him know you’re here.” The man takes another minute before standing, pocketing his phone.  
  
“Thanks,” Ten pops in his headphones, plopping down on the couch. He mindlessly scrolls through his Instagram feed while tapping his foot to the upbeat song. About fifteen minutes pass before he hears the front door of the shop jingle open. His eyes widen a bit at the tall figure with very nice cheekbones shuffling inside.  
  
“Hey Johnny, your 2:30 is waiting.”  
  
_Oh._ Ten swallows a lump in his throat. Oh fuck.  
  
The man, Johnny, turns around to flash him a quick smile, “Hey! Ten, right?”  
  
Ten stands and _fuck why is this guy so tall?_ Heads back the front counter, “U-uh, yeah. Johnny Seo?”  
  
He can feel the man trailing his gaze up and down his entire body, making him flush under the scrutiny. The guy practically purrs, “That’s me. Come on back, we’ll get started.” He opens the small, wooden gate attached to the counter and beckons Ten to follow. Ignoring the very loud alarm bells his dick is setting off in his head, he follows the taller man to the back. They pass a couple open doors where other customers are laid across chairs, artists deep in concentration. Johnny ushers them into the last room on the right, “Go ahead and get comfortable.”  
  
Ten situates himself on the chair in the middle of the room and watches Johnny close the door behind him. The guy is extremely, stupidly hot and Ten doesn’t know how he’s going to sit through a piercing if he’s sporting a semi. He shuffles in his seat, silently telling his dick to calm down. Johnny runs a hand through his black locks, as he begins, “So, you’re getting the nipple piercing, right?”   
  
Ten nods, noting the way Johnny’s eyes never leave his, “Just the one, yeah.”  
  
Johnny chuckles low, “Why not both?”  
  
“I’m uh-“he gulps, steeling himself, “Sensitive. I mean, they. They are sensitive.” He looks away, ears burning.  
  
I see,” and when did Johnny get so close? He’s much closer than before, pulling out his piercing gun from the counter, “as a word of warning- a nipple piercing will make you more sensitive than before. Think you can handle it?” He smirks, leaning closer.  
  
He’s almost positive Johnny can hear his heart beating a thousand miles an hour, and he can count the man’s eyelashes from this angle. They’re pretty, thick, long- Ten clears his throat, “Y-yeah! I’ll be fine!”  
  
Johnny hooks his chin in his hand, forcing Ten to look up, “Shirt. Off.”  
  
Ten squeaks, “Wh-what!?”  
  
“For the piercing?” Johnny gives him such a smug look before taking a step back, “I can’t get to your nipple with your shirt on.”  
  
“Oh. Oh yeah, of course,” Ten makes quick work of sliding off his shirt, letting it fall to the ground in a heap. Refusing to make eye contact, he lies back in the chair and crosses his arms behind his head. The cold air hits his bare skin making his nipples stand alert. He can hear Johnny readying the gun and takes a deep breath to calm his nerves.  
  
“Alright,” Ten looks up when Johnny’s voice hovers over him, “All set?”  
  
“Yep!” He closes his eyes in anticipation of the pain, willing himself not to cry in front of this very hot man with his very hot tattoos. However, instead of pain Ten feels a slight pressure around his nipple, hard and tight, that makes him release a foul and loaded moan of pleasure.  
  
_SHIT._ His eyes fly open to see Johnny staring at him, cautiously, with his fingers still taut around his nipple.  
  
“Fuck, um-fuck. I’m so sorry!” Ten feels his face burning red.  
  
“No, it’s okay! That’s a normal reaction. I didn’t mean to surprise you. Johnny starts, “I was, um, preparing you for the needle. Needed to make the nipple. Uh-hard.” His hand hasn’t moved but he’s watching Ten intently, “I can-“  
  
“Do it again,” He hears himself saying before clamping his mouth shut, utterly disgusted with himself.  
  
The silence is deafening and Ten is about three seconds from bolting out of the room when Johnny utters, “I’ll do anything to hear you make that noise again.”  
  
Johnny gives him a devilish grin and squeezes his nipple, harder this time. Ten feels himself growing harder in his pants and his hips buck up in response. Johnny plants a kiss on Ten’s sternum, kissing him across his chest until he reaches the other nipple. He takes it between his teeth and pulls playfully. Ten hisses at the sting of teeth on skin as Johnny begins flicking his tongue against the bud.   
  
“Is this how you treat all your clients?”  
  
Johnny laughs, hot air grazing Ten’s nipple, “No, just the cute ones.”  
  
Ten sits up a bit, propping up on his elbows to look Johnny in the eyes, “Oh? You think I’m cute?”  
  
“Well, yeah. I started sweating when Jaehyun pointed you out,” he traces circles around Ten’s nipple, “And you have an incredible ass.”  
  
Ten blushes, “Thank you, I’ve heard that a few times before.”  
  
“Really?” Johnny leans in, their noses barely grazing, “Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your voice is?”  
  
Ten smiles, “Yeah, they have.”  
  
He ghosts his lips across Ten’s, “How about how hot you look when you’re turned on?”  
  
Ten shivers, “Y-yeah,” He gasps out, eyes fluttering shut.  
  
Johnny takes one look at Ten’s hooded eyes and smirks before climbing into his lap. He trails his free hand up Ten’s stomach, noting the small whimper that escapes as he tweaks the other nipple. Johnny laughs as he leans in and presses their lips together.  
  
It’s filthy, the way Johnny’s tongue ring feels as he slides it across Ten’s bottom lip. Ten grabs a handful of the man’s hair and pulls aggressively, begging for more. Johnny lets Ten lick into his mouth hot and desperate, his hips keening for contact. Johnny groans at the friction and slots his leg between Ten’s thigh allowing him a small relief.  
  
“Want to fuck you,” Johnny whispers into his ear. He reaches down to cup Ten’s cock, making the boy jerk forward.  
  
“Please,” and he’s only slightly ashamed by the way his voice cracks, “Hurry up, please.”  
  
That’s all the reassurance Johnny needs as he shimmies off Ten’s sweatpants while working open his own zipper. Ten’s dick sits on his stomach, red and heavy- the tip already covered in pre-cum. Johnny makes a low noise of approval and takes Ten in his hand. He gives Ten’s cock a few slow tugs and dips back for another steamy kiss.  
  
Ten feels heat coiling in his stomach and warns, “I’m not gonna last long.”  
  
“Then I’ll make it quick,” Johnny quips. He hops up and makes a beeline for his discarded jeans, shuffling through his wallet. Ten lazily jerks himself off while Johnny rolls the condom over his leaking cock.  
  
Ten chokes, “Is that a piercing? On your dick?”  
  
Johnny is back, sliding himself between Ten’s legs and propping one on each of his shoulders, “Yeah,” and he looks so smug bending down to whisper, “You like it?”  
  
He doesn’t have a chance to respond as Johnny slots a lube slicked finger into him. Ten groans at the contact and rolls his hips down. He makes quick work of opening Ten up, adding a second and third finger for him to fuck down on. He’s bouncing down on Johnny’s fingers and fights back the growing pleasure in his stomach; Johnny’s other hand is tight around Ten’s hips as he watches the way Ten throws his head back with every thrust.  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Johnny moans.  
  
He slides his fingers out and Ten cries at the loss of contact. But then he feels Johnny lining his dick up to his entrance, feels the way the piercing on his head teases his rim. It’s too much and not enough all at the same time, and Ten is desperate, “Just put it in, please, please, please.”  
  
Johnny pushes in slowly and is breathing heavily by the time he bottoms out. The noises Ten makes are loud enough that the entire shop is probably very aware of their current situation, but he can’t be bothered to care. Johnny picks up the pace and grabs Ten by the hips, positioning him better.  
  
“You’re so hot, baby,” Johnny coos, “Take my cock so well.”  
  
Ten lets out a choked noise and grabs the sides of the chair. He’s close and they both know it, and Johnny wraps his hand around the base of Ten’s cock to pump him frantically. He’s fucking into him faster as his own climax approaches and he shifts Ten’s leg higher on his shoulder. The position has him hitting Ten’s prostate and Ten screams each time he makes contact.  
  
“Yes, fuck, Johnny I’m close,” he sputters, “please, I wanna come.”  
  
Johnny leans down to press their mouths together in a sloppy kiss and continues slamming into him. He has one hand buried in Ten’s brown locks and his other finds Ten’s nipple, giving it a firm twist. That’s all it takes to send him over the edge, coming all over his abdomen. He fucks into Johnny’s hand riding out his orgasm, and then Johnny feels himself coming as well.  
  
He lets out a long, deep moan as he fills Ten up, and presses in deeper, “Fuck me,” he groans. He’s about to start pulling out as Ten whines below him.  
  
“What’s wrong, babe?”  
  
“Stay. Stay in me, for a bit,” his face is flushed, “I like how full it feels.”  
  
Johnny’s dick twitches in response despite having just came, “You wanna be my cockwarmer?” He licks a line up Ten’s neck, “Like feeling used?”  
  
“M-maybe,” Ten refuses eye contact but Johnny chuckles, leaning in for another kiss.  
  
“Stay too long and I’ll have to charge you by the hour.”  
  
“Oh, you are so not charging me for this, asshole.” Ten slaps his thigh lightly.  
  
Johnny smiles, “Still want your piercing?”  
  
Ten rolls his eyes and huffs, “No, I’m good. But after that I’m definitely considering a cock piercing.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cbangchans) if you ever wanna scream about johnny or give me more AU's to write!


End file.
